Raymond Grant Jolly
Raymond Grant Jolly (ur. 31 maja 1886 w Orangeville, Pensylwania; zm. 14 lutego 1979 w Chester Springs, Pensylwania) – kolporter, a następnie pielgrzym Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Po śmierci Charlesa T. Russella zwolennik Paula S.L. Johnsona, z którym współtworzył Laymen’s Home Missionary Movement znany w Polsce jako Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”. Po śmierci P.S.L. Johnsona został jego następcą, sprawując urząd Opiekuna Wykonawczego i Wodza ruchu epifanicznego. Życiorys Młodość Urodził się w rodzinie prezbiteriańskiej. Był pierwszym z czworga dzieci dr. Georga Leonarda Jolly’ego i Sary Case Jolly. Miał brata Roberta i dwie siostry. Od młodości interesował się Biblią i zadawał pytania dotyczące tego co się dzieje po śmierci. W wieku 12 lat postanowił poświęcić swoje życie na służbę Bogu i rozpoczął przygotowania do tej służby. Mając lat 14 wstąpił do stanowego kolegium w pobliskim Bloomsburgu (Pensylwania) rozpoczynając naukę łaciny i greki, historii starożytnej, wyższej matematyki i innych przedmiotów. Jednocześnie podjął studia klasyki i pedagogiki, a w roku 1905 roku z wysokim odznaczeniem uzyskał stopień akademicki. Dzięki temu został dyrektorem szkoły, którą organizował w Lake Como (Pensylwania). Rok później pracował jako dyrektor akademii i superintendent szkoły parafialnej w Cedarville (stan Nowy Jork). W 1908 roku był obecny na wykładzie biblijnym przedstawianym przez Freda Williamsona w Easton jednakże uznał treść wykładu za błędną, choć w dalszym ciągu poszukiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania biblijne. Zdał wstępny egzamin na Uniwersytet Harwardzki. Latem 1909 roku pracował jako sprzedawca w Hackettstown (stan Nowy Jork), aby pokryć koszty uczelni. Planował podjąć służbę jako prezbiteriański misjonarz zagraniczny. Wówczas w pensjonacie w którym mieszkał odnalazł komplet książek „Brzask tysiąclecia” (jak wówczas nazywano Wykłady Pisma Świętego), które pozostawił mieszkający tam wcześniej pewien kolporter. Zainteresowany tematem wielkiego ucisku, który według książek miał się rozpocząć w roku 1914 rozpoczął lekturę od tomu 2 – „Nadszedł Czas”, dopiero później zainteresował się tomem 1. Przez ponad dwa lata wygłaszał niedzielne kazania w zastępstwie kaznodziejów w zborach w stanach Pensylwania i Nowy Jork korzystając z rozdziałów 2 i 3 jako materiału do wykładów. Wówczas powrócił do rodzinnego domu w Orangeville, gdzie w tajemnicy w swojej sypialni studiował tomy Wykładów Pisma Świętego. By swoich rodziców zapoznać z treścią Wykładów Pisma Świętego prosił matkę by mu je czytała. Starał się by podczas czytania ojciec był obecny w domu. W ten sposób wywołał interesujące dyskusje i zainteresowanie rodziców, choć wcześniej matka została uprzedzona do książek Towarzystwa Strażnica przez radcę szkółki niedzielnej. Wówczas powiadomił rodziców o zmianie swoich planów odnośnie studiów na Harwardzie i o pragnieniu podjęcia służby kaznodziejskiej. Całą trójką udali się do Brooklynu, by poznać Charlesa T. Russella, a Raymond przyjął chrzest przez zanurzenie co miało miejsce w Przybytku Bruklińskim po wykładzie na temat chrztu wygłoszonym przez C.T. Russella. Działalność kolporterska Wówczas brat Russell zachęcił go do podjęcia pracy kolporterskiej. Wkrótce rozpoczął wygłaszanie wykładów biblijnych, które cieszyły się sporym zainteresowaniem. Następnie udał się do Baltimore, gdzie w dzień kolportował publikacje biblijne a wieczorem wygłaszał wykłady z wykresu Boskiego Planu Wieków do studentów YMCA na Uniwersytecie Johna Hopkinsa. Następnie udał się do Westminster, Md., gdzie wieczorem na uczelni przedstawiał wykład z wykresu Boskiego Planu Wieków, a w dzień kolportował publikacje. Stamtąd przeniósł się na Florydę gdzie uczestniczył w konwencjach prowadzonych przez pielgrzymów. 16 maja 1910 roku ożenił się z Ray Allen Browne. Następnie wraz żoną pełnił służbę w Warren (Pensylwania), a później w różnych miejscach Kanady i Pensylwanii do czasu, kiedy to 26 maja 1911 roku urodził się ich starszy syn Leonard (młodszy syn Gould urodził się im 11 lutego 1913 roku). Później wraz z rodzonym bratem Robertem oraz bratem Cleweli postanowili wspólnie podjąć pracę kolporterską na wschodnim wybrzeżu Virginii, gdzie nie było jeszcze kolei żelaznej i nikt wcześniej nie głosił. W tym celu nabył dobrze wyposażony statek i po przybyciu żony w czwórkę prowadzili działalność kolporterską w Hampton, Va. oraz w Newport News. Planowali wiosną udać się na wschodni brzeg lecz plany te zniweczyła najpierw choroba Roberta Jolly’ego, który zapadł na dur brzuszny, a później potężny huragan, który uszkodził wiele łodzi. Służba w Betel W 1912 roku otrzymał zaproszenie do pracy w Biurze Głównym. Poczyniono też starania aby wraz z nim mogli mieszkać żona i syn. Początkowo sortował gazety i notował, które regularnie drukowały kazania brata Russella. Później pomagał w dziale kolportażu, a jakiś czas później pod nadzorem Alfreda I. Ritchiego odpowiadał na korespondencję z różnych stanów. Następnie został przeniesiony do działu zajmującego się sprawami pielgrzymów, nad którym nadzór sprawował John Kuehn. Wczesną wiosną 1913 roku przez kilka niedziel prowadził lekcje Międzynarodowej Szkoły Niedzielnej w Przybytku Bruklińskim. Później zastąpił pewnego chorego brata i usłużył w zborze Slatington (Pensylwania). Następnie został wysłany do Toronto w Kanadzie gdzie usłużył zborowi oraz przemawiał do publiczności w Royal Aleksander Theater na temat: „Wtóre Przyjście Chrystusa: Dlaczego, Jak i Kiedy?” do ponad 4000 osób. W następną niedzielę został skierowany do zboru w Chicago oraz w miejscowym teatrze przemawiał do publiczności. A od 15 czerwca 1913 jego usługi pielgrzymskie były regularnie publikowane w „Strażnicy”. W lipcu 1913 roku usługiwał na konwencji w Springfield, Mass. i w Toronto. W ramach tej służby wykonywał odpowiedzialne zadania jak na przykład podjął wysiłki by pogodzić rozdzielony zbór, a także dwukrotnie publicznie odpowiadał kaznodziejom na ich zarzuty wobec C.T. Russella. Pracę pielgrzyma wykonywał do roku 1915. Niespełnione oczekiwania wobec roku 1914, a także wybuch I wojny światowej oraz wysokie koszta produkcji „Fotodramy stworzenia” spowodowały pogorszenie warunków finansowych Towarzystwa Strażnica i potrzebę obniżenia kosztów działalności. Wtedy też znalazł się w grupie 70 osób, które opuściły Dom Betel. Wraz z żoną i dwójką małych dzieci do Reading (Pensylwania), gdzie nauczał w miejscowej szkole oraz usługiwał starszy zboru. W 1916 roku wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Filadelfii, gdzie zbór liczył około 600 członków. Po śmierci C.T. Russella Po śmierci C.T. Russella opowiedział się po stronie Paula S.L. Johnsona, który mimo woli członków Towarzystwa (wyrażonej w głosowaniu na zebraniu statutowym 6 stycznia 1917) z osobistych pobudek dalej podważał zwierzchnictwo Josepha F. Rutherforda nad Towarzystwem. Chociaż znaczna część zboru filadelfijskiego i większość jego starszych opowiedziała się po stronie Towarzystwa R.G. Jolly pozostał w opozycji. 6 stycznia 1918 roku uczestniczył w kolejnym dorocznym zebraniu statutowym, które potwierdziło wybór J.F. Rutherforda na stanowisko drugiego prezesa. Wówczas grupa około 50–60 niezadowolonych działaczy, którzy nie zostali wybrani przez członków Towarzystwa do Zarządu spotkała się na nieformalnym zebraniu w hotelu Fort Pitt. Następnego dnia powołano Komitet Siedmiu, w którym znaleźli się P.S.L. Johnson, R.H. Hirsh oraz R.G. Jolly (zajął miejsce jednego z niewybranych kandydatów do zarządu z ramienia opozycjonistów, który sam zrezygnował J. Hollister?). Komitet ten postawił sobie za cel organizowanie zborów będących w opozycji do Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz poczynienie przygotowań do wydania nowego czasopisma pod nazwą „The Bible Standard and Herald of Christ’s Kingdom” (pol. Sztandar Biblijny i Zwiastun Chrystusowego Królestwa). Postanowiono utworzyć nową korporację Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny (PBI), której statut mieli opracować R.G. Jolly i F.H. McGee. Jednak w wyniku wewnętrznych poróżnień pozostali członkowie komitetu rozpoczęli starania o usunięcie z jego składu R.G. Jolly’ego, P.S.L. Johnsona i R.H. Hirsha. Powstanie LHMM Podział grupy dokonał się na pierwszej konwencji zorganizowanej przez PBI w dniach od 26 do 29 lipca 1918 w Asbury Park (New Jersey), gdy z komitetu ostatecznie usunięto Jolly’ego, Johnsona i Hirsha. Trójka ta postanowiła działać wspólnie. W porozumieniu z braterstwem z Filadelfii zaproponował P.S.L. Johnsonowi był założył tam swoją główną kwaterę. Dwie siostry w tym celu ofiarowały Johnsonowi dom we Filadelfii, który stał się siedzibą powstającego ruchu epifanicznego. W grudniu 1918 Johnson przy pomocy R.H. Hirsha oraz R.G. Jolly’ego wydał pierwszy próbny numer czasopisma „Present Truth and Herald of Christ’s Epiphany” („Teraźniejsza Prawda”). Jednak na początku 1920 roku Robert H. Hirsh, a wraz z nim B.M. Kittinger i kilku innych odstąpili od Johnsona i Jolly’ego. W lipcu 1920 roku ruch epifaniczny rozpoczął swoją działalność. Ze względów organizacyjnych zaczęto posługiwać się nazwą Laymen's Home Missionary Movement (Świecko Domowy Ruch Misjonarski) oraz rozpoczęto wydawanie czasopisma dla osób spoza ruchu „The Herald of the Epiphany” („Zwiastun Epifanii”, od roku 1951 roku „Sztandar Biblijny”). Jolly pracował jako specjalny pomocnik Johnsona w działalności wydawniczej. Pod koniec 1937 roku Johnson boleśnie go doświadczył wyznaczając go na wodza Dobrych Lewitów (Wielkiej Kompanii) i pozbawiając udziału jako Członka Gwiezdnego. W roku 1938 z powodu słabego zdrowia oraz warunków ekonomicznych Jolly przeprowadził się do Gulrock na wschodzie Karoliny Północnej, gdzie mieszkali jego dwaj synowie. Dalej regularnie pomagał Johnsonowi w pracy wydawniczej. W roku 1948 w ograniczonym zakresie ponownie podjął służbę mówcy podróżującego po epifanicznych zborach. W maju 1948 roku na konwencji w Detroit P.S.L. Johnson wyznaczył go jako swojego następcę w charakterze drugiego Opiekuna Wykonawczego i Wodza Laymen's Home Missionary Movement. Po śmierci Johnsona Po śmierci Johnsona (zm. 22 października 1950 roku) w stowarzyszeniu doszło do podziału na kilka niezależnych grup. Część jego wcześniejszych zwolenników odrzuciła jego specjalne zarządzenia regulujące sprawy urządzania konwencji i zebrań członków ruchu. W 1955 roku jeden z pielgrzymów ruchu John W. Krewson (zm. 1977) założył „''Laodicean Home Missionary Movement''”. Krewson publikował czasopismo „The Present Truth of the Apocalypsis” oraz wydał trzytomową serię książek Apocalypsis Studies in the Scriptures. Grupa działała do lat 90. W roku 1956 John J. Hoefle (1895–1984), specjalny pomocnik Johnsona, założył istniejącą do dziś grupę „''Epiphany Bible Students Association''”, która wydaje czasopismo pod tą samą nazwą (wychodzi od sierpnia 1955 roku). Jego następcą został Leonard E. Williams. W największej części ruchu, która po śmierci Johnsona zachowała starą nazwę, zgodnie z życzeniem Paula S.L. Johnsona jego następcą w latach 1950–1979 został Raymond G. Jolly. Po śmierci Johnsona Jolly został wezwany do Domu Epifanicznego we Filadelfii, gdzie zamieszkał. Jego specjalnymi pomocnikami zostali August Gohlke i Bernard Hedman. Jolly udzielał się w pracy wydawniczej oraz wygłaszał wykłady w Stanach Zjednoczonych i innych krajach, także w Polsce. W 1967 roku przeniósł Dom Epifaniczny do Chester Springs, oddalonego około 40 mil od Filadelfii. Podczas siódmej podróży do Polski latem 1978 roku Jolly nabawił się bronchitu, gorączki i słabości. Musiał skrócić swój pobyt we Francji, a także pominąć Anglię. Później stan jego zdrowia nieco się poprawił i przemawiał podczas konwencji epifanicznej w Pottstown. Ponieważ ponownie zachorował nie wziął udziału w konwencji w Chicago, ostatni wykład wygłosił 4 lutego. Pracował przy swoim biurku według przyjętego zwyczaju do 8 lutego, gdy ponownie zachorował. Zmarł 14 lutego. Został pochowany 20 lutego 1979 na cmentarz w Orangeviile. Po Raymondzie G. Jolly’im w latach 1979–1985 Opiekunem Wykonawczym i Wodzem ruchu epifanicznego zgodnie z jego naznaczeniem został August Gohlke.